


Smile

by Borealis_Strange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Monsters, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borealis_Strange/pseuds/Borealis_Strange
Summary: September 15, 2017 was the last time I saw Newt. Two weeks later, he disappeared.___Aleksi and Liv didn't lost their hopes for finding Newt but the police told them they didn't find any clue, only they found Newt's glasses.After a few days they find what could be a clue. They found a monster that could be responsable for Newt's disappearance.
Kudos: 1





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is an... attempt at writing a horror story. Let's hope this ends well.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story!!!

The sunlight woke me up. I tried to open my eyes but the light was too intense. I rolled onto my back and covered the sun with my hand.

I finally managed to open my eyes and the first thing I saw were my hands. They were long and bony. They looked like the claws of a beast.  
I looked at my body. I was wearing a black suit but it was completely torn and dirty.

Where was I? Who am I? What had happened to me?

I tried to remember anything, my name, this place, but nothing came to mind. My mind was completely blank. It was as if I had been born again, strange as it sounded.

I looked around me, looking for something or someone who could help me. I only came across huge oak trees, the tops of their trees partially covering the sunlight. I could hear some birds flitting around.  
It was a simple forest, no clue where I might be.

I heard a small river running in the distance; It could take me to some town or at least it could refresh my face.

I got up off the ground with some difficulty. I tried to straighten up as much as I could but a great pain ran through my back. I hunched over quickly so the pain would go away. I straightened up again only this time I did it slower. I felt the same throbbing pain in my back again. Great. I guess I'll walk hunched over.

I looked at the ground before taking the first step. I did it slowly so as not to lose my balance. One step and then another.  
Until that moment I hadn't noticed how long my arms were, they were practically brushing the ground.  
I rested the tips of my fingers on the ground, they would help me move with more agility.

I walked in the direction of the river while I was looking for a clue, a poster, anyone who could help me.

The river was small, barely a meter wide and a foot deep. I sat down on the shore and walked over.

As soon as I saw my reflection in the water I quickly recoiled from that horrible image that was presented. My heart was pounding in my chest. What was that? It was a creature with a… hideous smile that it wore from ear to ear; and hideous black eyes. A face… white and skeletal. It was… a monstrous beast.

It was me? Was it really me? I didn't remember what Ilooked like before; if I had a life before, but I was pretty sure it didn't look that… creepy.

I approached the water carefully to appreciate my reflection once more. Maybe it was a simple illusion caused by my confusion.

My reflection was the same as before. What had happened to me? Why did I look so… wrong? Was this what other people looked like?

A happy whistle brought me out of my thoughts. A whistle… from someone. A person! Someone who could help me!

I got up with difficulty and walked as fast as I could towards the source of the noise.

There he was, the man who would help me, but… he didn't look like me. At least from the back. He was small and plump, unlike me who was tall and thin like a skeleton.

I opened my mouth to get his attention but only a hoarse growl came from my throat.  
The man stopped short and stopped whistling. He looked around for the noise.

I tried to say something again but again, I groaned.

The man turned around and finally looked at me. I saw how his face slowly transformed into one of horror, as his eyes widened more and more, they seemed to go out of his sockets. He began to back away slowly.

I took a step forward and the man began to move his arms frantically.

-GET AWAY! - He screamed hysterically - GET AWAY, BEAST!

I began to back away slowly. The man kept screaming hysterically. I wouldn't get answers this way.

I ran away using my long arms to propel myself.

How would I get answers if people were afraid of me? I guess I'll do this alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are well appreciated!!!
> 
> Tumblr: borealis-strange


End file.
